Noroxymophone is a common starting material to make a series of semi-synthetic opiate N-substituted derivatives (i.e., “nal” compounds) such as naltrexone and naloxone. Noroxymorphone is currently produced in a multi-step process from a poppy derived opiate. As demand of these semi-synthetic opiate derivatives has increased, there is a need for noroxymorphone to be produced more efficiently and at higher purity.